


T’was Halloween Night

by Fluxx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluxx/pseuds/Fluxx
Summary: A little something I whipped up to celebrate~ Happy Halloween, everyone!Track#Fluxx Ficsontumblrfor more fics!





	T’was Halloween Night

T’was Halloween night,  
And all through the park  
A thick fog was spreading  
From every tree’s bark.

A movie was playing  
For every Mundane kid:  
_The Nightmare Before Christmas_  
Was their Halloween gift.

But not just a movie  
Would these youngsters find!  
Instead, they’d be treated  
By something far less kind.

The Shadowhunters were told  
By their friend, Magnus Bane,  
“Come quick, come quick!  
Central Park’s gone insane!”

“A werewolf is howling  
While three vampires dance,  
And there’s a large burlap sack  
Playing lethal games of chance!”

“While odd,” remarked Clary,  
“A werewolf’s hardly new,  
And maybe those vampires  
Just needed something to do?”

“Call Raphael and Luke,”  
was Jace’s reply.  
“It sounds like  _their_  problem  
This Halloween night.”

“You don’t understand,”  
Magnus tried to explain.  
“They’re no one familiar  
And entirely strange!”

“What of that sack  
You mentioned before?”  
Izzy rubbed her chin  
And urged, “Tell us more.”

“Yes,” Magnus sighed,  
“That thing’s quite a fright  
And it’s got me convinced  
Something’s  _definitely_  not right!”

“It’s armed with strange gadgets  
And two loaded dice,  
And it’s stirring a cauldron  
Overflowing with mice!”

“There are bugs in its eyes,  
And bursting from its seams,  
And when it opens its mouth  
The night  _fills_  with its screams!”

“This doesn’t sound good,”  
Alec finally agreed.  
“We’ll rush to the park  
And do anything we need!”

And hurry they did  
To their friend Magnus Bane  
Where they found Central Park  
_Far_  from Mundane!

“What’s going on?!”  
They cried in surprise.  
“Shadowhunter or not,  
I can’t believe my eyes!”

“There’s no time for that,”  
Magnus quickly urged.  
“We must make quick work  
Of curing this scourge!”

“Why, what a great name!”  
Three voices declared.  
“But who sees Oogie-Boogie  
And isn’t that scared?”

The five of them turned  
And saw something most odd:  
Three small trick-or-treaters  
Staring back up in awe.

“You see us?” Jace asked.  
“But, how can that be?  
Are you not Mundane children  
As we’ve been led to believe?”

“Mundane?” they all cackled.  
“That’s completely absurd!  
“We’re Lock!” “Shock!” “and Barrel!  
Haven’t you heard?”

“We’re the trick-or-treaters—  
Halloween Town’s best!  
We’re tricksters and pranksters  
Much to old Jack’s behest!”

“And now that we’ve found you?  
Why, we think it’s high time  
You met Oogie-Boogie  
And his most scary slime!”

Without further warning  
The three children struck  
With clubs, bags, and spiders,  
And a fair bit of luck!

When next they came to  
The Shadowhunters found  
They’d been dragged through the park  
And were now chained and bound!

But Alec saw with a frown  
One person they lacked.  
“Where is Magnus Bane?  
Was he not attacked?”

“No time for that now!”  
Clary let out in a shriek.  
“Is that Oogie-Boogie,  
That huge burlap freak?!”

Oogie-Boogie cackled,  
“That’s right, doll! That’s me!  
And you’ll play my game  
If you want to be free!”

“What kind of game?”  
Izzy hissed through her teeth  
While meanwhile she wrestled  
A blade from its sheath.

“What other kind  
But a game of pure chance?  
Best you roll true  
Or towards  _that_  you’ll advance!”

With a hideous glee  
Oggie pointed his arm  
To the bubbling cauldron  
And its putrid mouse-swarm.

“I’ll cook you all up  
In a  _most_  gruesome stew!  
Now, who will roll first?  
Oogie-Boogie says… YOU!”

With a yank of a lever  
Izzy flew through the air  
And the blade in her hand  
Got caught in a snare.

She fought with great might,  
She kicked with her feet.  
“By the Angel, let go!  
I’ll unravel you, creep!”

“Ah, what a lovely idea!”  
A voice chirped from behind.  
“All I need is this thread—  
Now just watch him unwind!”

And watch they all did,  
Both relieved and alarmed,  
As none but Magnus Bane  
Emerged - wholly unharmed.

Beside him there stood  
A tall skeleton man.  
A wide grin crossed his face,  
And he lifted his hand.

With Izzy forgotten,  
Oogie let out a scream.  
“No! Not skeleton Jack,  
The Pumpkin Patch King!”

“Yes indeed, Oogie-Boogie!  
‘Tis none other than I  
Here to rescue the friends  
Of this strange Warlock guy!”

Magnus offered a bow  
And, to his friends, a smirk.  
“I had a small feeling  
That this would work!”

“What do you mean?”  
They demanded in sync.  
But he offered them only  
A small, knowing wink.

Meanwhile Jack bested  
That bizarre Oogie fellow,  
Who fell to the ground  
With a most fearsome bellow.

“Confound you, Jack!  
I’ll beat you, I will!  
And, when I do,  
I’ll turn you to swill!”

“Perhaps, my dear Oogie,  
But it won’t be tonight.  
Now go on back home!  
Get out of my sight!”

And with a wave of his hand  
To the cauldron he threw  
That cruel Oogie-Boogie  
Into his Mouse Stew.

He turned to the hunters,  
Oggie’s screams still a-ringing,  
And, as though nothing had happened,  
They found Jack was grinning.

“I’m terribly sorry  
For my associate’s tricks.  
I hope you’ll forgive me  
For letting him slip?”

“I still don’t get  
What happened tonight.”  
Alec asked dear Magnus,  
“What caused this great fright?”

“I think that you’ll find,”  
Magnus said with a sigh,  
“That our dear Seelie Queen’s  
Been a thorn in our side.”

“It seems that she thought  
The kids might enjoy  
A Halloween Town visit  
And all it employs.”

“I assure you,” Jack said,  
“It won’t happen again.  
I hope you won’t mind  
If I call you all ‘friend’?”

“Er, sure. Should be fine?”  
Jace said with a shrug.  
“Just don’t get too friendly,  
And don’t too snug.”

“Of course not!” Jack laughed.  
“It’s Halloween Night!  
I’ve got ghouls to raise  
And children to fright!”

And before they could reply,  
He turned with a clap,  
And the great Pumpkin King  
Was gone in a snap.

Magnus Bane sighed  
As the fog started to clear.  
“I’m glad all that’s over  
With no more to fear!”

“Yes, all seems well,  
And no one was hurt.”  
Clary looked to her friends.  
“So, no more alert?”

“Well, there’s just one more thing,”  
Izzy noted with glee.  
She threw her arms ‘round her friends  
And screamed,

“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!”


End file.
